It`s Been Awhile...
by SeiferCrossSword
Summary: Its a songfic. About Seifer and Quistis`s feeling`s during the years before "Eye of the Hawk" from Malice Shaw!! R & R!!


  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...just like everyone says all the time.  
  
Author`s Note: With`s Malice`s permission I decided to make songfics  
from her fic "Eye of the Hawk" and maybe her other  
stories only when I have strange ideas...Anyway this  
song is "I`ts Been Awhile" from Staind.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Seifer was sitting in his office doing some paper work until he needed  
a break. He laid back on his chair and closed his eyes. He was really  
tired and then opened his eyes. His hair was now in a tight braid and   
he aged a little. He looked down at a picture he kept and it was in a  
frame. He picked up the picture and he saw himself and his fiancee`, his  
love, Quistis. In the picture he gave her flowers with a sheepish look  
on his face.  
  
"'Its been so long since I seen you...'" he said to himself.  
  
====================  
It`s been awhile, since I could  
Hold my head up high  
It`s been awhile since I first saw you  
====================  
  
***  
  
Quistis was sitting on her bed combing her hair until she caught her eye  
on a framed picture. She put the comb down on the bed and she reached to  
get the picture. She saw herself and Seifer giving her a bouquet of flowers  
with a sheepish look on his face. She remembered that day, she really felt  
happy and deeply in love with him back then until that day he died in the   
D-District....  
  
"'Seifer....I miss you so much, even your own son Ian wants to see you too.  
I...I still love you Seifer'" she said to herself as a single tear fell down  
her cheek and she held the picture close to her.  
  
***  
  
====================  
It`s been awhile since I could stand  
On my own two feet again  
It`s been awhile since I could call you  
====================  
  
Seifer slammed the picture on his desk. He felt hatred for her and everyone  
else who abandoned him at the D-District prison that day 17 years ago...  
  
Flashback...  
  
The place was collapsing and Seifer was still fighting against that son of a  
bitch Angustus Trepe. He heard Quistis trying to tell him to forget him and  
get out. He didn`t listen and continued fighting. The next he knew was that  
she was gone and he fell to the darkness along with Angustus Trepe.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
He left the picture on his desk, got up and left his office...  
  
====================  
But everything I can`t remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I`ve rendered  
I`ve stretched myself beyond my means  
====================  
  
***  
  
Quistis got up from bed and walked over to the window still holding the   
picture close to her. She leaned on the window and stared out to the dark  
starry night and remembered the time she first kissed Seifer long ago...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Quistis was sitting next to Seifer. He looked out the window staring at the  
sun. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and whispered "I`m sorry." to him.  
Seifer looked at her and then he clenching and unclenching again and again.  
"I hate it" he said.  
She felt pity for him since he lost his memory. She looked at him depressed  
and all left alone with no one to care about him at all. She then wrapped her  
arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She then noticed for the first time  
that Seifer had green eyes not blue eyes. Time looked like it stopped when   
both of them looked into each other`s eyes and the next thing they knew was  
when they fell in love and they kissed with passion..  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Quistis smiled at that peaceful moment together with him. She will never forget  
that day...  
  
====================  
It`a been awhile since I could say  
That I wasn`t addicted  
It`s been awhile since I could say  
I love myself as well  
====================  
  
***  
  
Seifer was walking down the halls of the base and stopped and straight ahead   
was a couple in love. He then remembered that day, it was New Year`s day and  
Quistis was there with him. At that time he was happy and never felt alive  
in years...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Everyone was at the quad waiting for midnight. The countdown started and   
everyone was excited for the new year. He looked straight into her eyes and  
pulled her close and kissed her passionately on her soft lips. She broke the  
kiss and he whispered to her "Instructor, you can`t escape now."   
She smiled "I know. And to answer your question from before,I liked it too."  
He held Quistis tighter "I figured, Happy New Year."  
"Same to you" she said as both of them enjoyed the evening together...  
  
End Flashback...  
  
He smiled at the couple outside. He wished that back then that he would never  
go back to those horrible memories as a lap dog and keep on going with the  
memories he had now at that time...  
  
====================  
It`s been awhile since I`ve gone and fucked things up  
Just like I always do  
But all that shit seems to disappear   
When I`m with you  
====================  
  
***  
  
Quistis walked away from the window and she walked over to her bed. She layed  
down and closed her eyes. She remembered the time when Seifer got his memory  
back, she felt sad again until she noticed that he still loved her deeply. When  
they were walking back to Garden he held out his hand to her and she took it.  
He then kissed her which means that he never stopped loving her. Quistis felt  
happy that he never forgot her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep...  
  
***  
  
====================  
But everything I can`t remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I`ve rendered  
I`ve gone and fucked things up again  
====================  
  
Seifer was outside the base looking out into the desert. The wind was in his  
hair and his trenchcoat was flapping in the air. He never felt this lonely in  
years. He does miss Quisty but he knew that he can`t forgive her and his friends  
because they all abandoned him, they treated him like shit, and they also hate  
him since they were all little. So what`s the point of missing them. He just   
can`t stop thinking about them.  
  
====================  
Why must I feel this way  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day  
====================  
  
***  
  
Quistis was sleeping soundly until she had a dream about the past when after  
she was raped and Seifer proved her that she was beautiful and then they made  
love through the night. She will never forget night when she and Seifer got  
married in Deling City. She was so happy and filled with joy.  
  
====================  
It`s been awhile since I could  
Look at myself straight  
It`s been awhile since I said I`m sorry  
It`s been awhile since I`ve seen the way  
the candles light your face  
But I can still remember  
Just the way you taste  
====================  
  
***  
  
Ian was in his room laying on his bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn`t at   
all. He sat up and started thinking about how his father Seifer looked like.  
He then got up and walked over to the mirror. He looked at himself. He had  
blond faded hair, one blue eye and one green eye, and he knew that he had a   
stubborn attitude. He wondered if his father sacrified his life to save his  
mother in a tragic event.  
  
"'Father...I want to see you so badly...I hope someday I could see you eye  
to eye...'" he said to himself as he got back to bed.  
"'I know its not my fault and not his...I love my father.'" he thought to  
himself as he fell asleep.  
  
====================  
But everything I can`t remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it`s me  
I cannnot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
====================   
  
***  
  
Its was getting late and Seifer walked back through the halls of the base  
and before he entered his office he thought to himself...  
"'Perhaps we can see each other again someday my fire pixie...'" he walked  
into his office."'Someday...'" he closed the door and back to the cold and  
dark isolated room where he hides his loneliness...  
  
====================  
It`s been awhile, since I could  
Hold my head up high  
It`s been awhile since I`ve said I`m sorry  
====================  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
=================================================================   
Well I think that went well except that I think it kind of   
feels like a plotless fic, but anyway that`s up to you. Later  
I`ll think of another songfic maybe about Ian if the idea comes  
to my mind...thanks for reading and review!  



End file.
